mega64fandomcom-20200215-history
Red Dead Ridiculous
Description Some people just get too into the game. Cast *'Rocco Botte as himself' *'Derrick Acosta as himself' *'Shawn Chatfield as himself' Transcript {IGN intro plays}thumb|400px|right {Rocco and Shawn are sitting on Sumos while playing Red Dead Redemption in the Poque's Room set} Rocco: Dude, Red Dead Redemption is so awesome. Shawn: Anything Rockstar makes is phenomenal. Rocco: Oh man, the open world map is so huge. Rocco: What is that? Derrick: Howdy partners. Shawn: Hey haven't seen you in a while. Derrick: Been playing red dead redemption for a fort night. Rocco: What is that like two weeks or... Derrick: A fort night! Rocco: OK. SHAWN: So you like it? DERRICK: Indeed I do, my friends. In fact, I kinda wish I lived in the wild wild west. Shawn: So that's the reason for the get-up you got on? Derrick: Yes it is. Rocco: Really? 'Cause you look kinda gay. Heh heh. {Close up on Derrick's eyes as he stares down Rocco while showdown music plays} {Derrick pulls out a gun which is a BB gun and shoots Rocco in the leg} {Shawn runs away as Rocco screams in agony} Rocco: AAAH! AAAAAAAAAAH! AAAAAHAAAAAAAAHAAAA! {Cut to Rocco, Derrick, and Shawn playing poker in the Mega64 Mansion. Rocco's leg where he was shot is in a cast.} Rocco: I got nothing, I fold. {winces in pain as he hits his leg while he puts his cards down} Derrick: looks like I got you boys licked. Pair of twos. Read 'em and beat 'em c**k s**kers Shawn: That's from Deadwood. I think I got you beat. Two pair. {Close up again on Derrick's eyes as he stares down Shawn while showdown music plays} Derrick: OH GOD F**K IT. {Derrick knocks the table over} Derrick: {incoherent swearing} TARNATION! SON OF A {more incoherent swearing} {Cut to Rocco and Shawn outside in the alley} Rocco: Oh! good, you're here. Look, Derrick's out of control. Shawn: I know, he shot four people last week. Rocco: Yeah! Police can't do anything, he says it's self defense every time. Shawn: I know. This wild west thing's gotta go. {Derrick walks up} Derrick: Hey! {Showdown music starts playing and then quickly stops} Derrick: {grinning} What're you guys talking about? Shawn: Oh... Rocco: Nuh... Nothing. We just saw the new Gear... Gears trailer. Rocco and Shawn: Mad world... Derrick: Ohhhhh... yeah that game looks cool. Shawn: See you're dressed a little different. Rocco: Eh... You don't have your cowboy get-up anymore. {Touching music plays} Derrick: Oh! Yeah I kinda had to give all that up you know. Red Dead Redemption's a fun game, but wild wild west is over. Things don't operate like that anymore. It's time to be modern day, OK. Let's... Let's keep it up to date. Rocco: Heh, glad that's over Shawn: Yeah Rocco: You were acting... {makes a hand gesture indicating a small amount} kinda like a retard. A little bit. {Derrick pulls out a gun (BB gun again) and shoots Rocco in the chest. Showdown music starts playing again} Shawn: I thought it was done! I thought it was over! {Showdown music stops} Derrick: {bad Russian accent} I've gone back to Grand Theft Auto IV, comrade! Ah ha ha ha ha! Big American t**ties! {Mega64 outtro plays}} {IGN outtro plays}} External Links *Red Dead Ridiculousness at IGN *Red Dead Rediculousness at YouTube *Red Dead Ridiculousness discussion at the Mega64ums Category:Skits Category:IGN Videos